You look better when I'm drunk
by butterflyinc
Summary: Remember the episode where they all get drunk and Alice decides to strip. Raven reverts back to his old self, this is a story on what would happen, if they ever did the naughty. I hope you like it. Raven/Alice. contains mature content please review and read...


You Look Better When I'm Drunk (Raven(Gilbert)/Alice lemon one shot)

**A/N: Ah how can explain this idea...well random idea came to my head and I decide to write. The Pandora Hearts episode where they all get drunk and Alice decides to strip. What would happen if she secretly turned on Raven? Well...this is what would happen. Just a random idea that came to my head...sorry if this sucks! Anways I hope you enjoy this little story. I guess this is a crack pairing...Idk?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pandora Hearts, that right belongs to the creator. Also, I don't make money for writing these stories, just out of pure boredom and for the fans who may read them.**

**Anime: Pandora Hearts.**

**Pairings: Raven/Alice(crack?)**

**Rating: M for adult content and language.**

**Warings: Hetro sex, PwP,nudity, cussing, drunkeness, minors drinking(Alice is really 14 sorta) minor sex (again same thing before) um and Gil and Alice Occness(sorry) and my spelling and grammor**

**Songs listened to while writing this story: Teen Hearts Beat Faster: Panic At The Disco You Look Better When I'm Drunk: The White Tie Affair. Bad Romance: 30 Seconds To Mars (I always seem to listen to that song when I write a lemon? Anyone know why?)**

**Anyways Enjoy the little story: (hope this works.)**

**Oward with the Story:**

Alice was plastered out of her mind, she was starting to strip, against all of the men in the room's premission.

"Alice, put your shirt back on!" Oz yelled, turning as bright as a tomatoe.

Oscar was yelling at Alice to put her top back on, Alice didn't comply.

"Baka Usa, put you're damn shirt back on!" Raven yelled, turing a shade of red. But really he was enjoying the view of the bottom of her luscious globes.

"Alice put you're shirt on!" Oz yelled pulling it down.

"Shut up!" the B-Rabbit female yelled.

Oz got Alice's top back on, with much struggle. She was fighting him complaining that she was hot and needed to take her clothes off to cool off. Yet with much argument, telling her that a decent lady would keep them on. That seemed to help, so she kept her shirt on.

Alice took another swig of wine and looked over at Raven. He was pretty cute when you looked at him in the right angle. Alice just wouldn't let seaweed Head know that.

"You Baka Usa, you shouldn't drink that much, you'll make yourself sick," Raven growled, taking another shot of scotch (I can't remember what they're drinking.)

"Sss-hut s-up, SeaWeed Head," Alice slurred.

"It's not my fault if you get drunk, you dumb-" with that said, Alice was passed out cold in the middle of the floor.

"Alright who wants to take Alice to a safe-" Raven was about to say, he was the only concious person in the room.

'Damn Rabbit,' the Raven chain male cursed, inwardly.

As Gilbert swung Alice over his shoulder and carried her to different room. So if she decided to strip she wouldn't embarass herself or make anyone uncomfortable. He sighed as he hefted her more over his shoulder. The dumb rabbit was sure a heavy burden. Why was he the one that had to take care of her when she was drunk? He should have just left her there. Damn him for being such a caring drunk. He he was sober, he would have just tossed her out the window and hope for the best.

Raven let out a dark little chuckle at that thought, that would have been the better idea. As He took the stairs, two at a time he jostled Alice awake, which he didn't know.

XXXX

Alice was being carried by someone, it was probably her manservant, Oz. He had the rights to take her somewhere safe, so that seaweed head couldn't peak at her breasts. When she awoke and her vision came to normal. She saw that a particular hated male was carrying her.

"Let me go, Seaweed Head!" the bruenette usa yelled. Alice started to struggle, making it hard for Raven to carry her slight heft. She was becoming a pain in his ass. He just wish he could shoot her now. What he needed now was a ciggerette, but he's out of them.

'Damnit!' He cursed inwardly.

"No, I'm taking you to a safe place, you don't need to degrade yourself, more then you already have," he said bluntly, hefting her up more and placing a solid hand on her bottom to keep her steady.

"Get you're hands off of me!" she yelled, struggling more, causing Raven to tighten his grip even more. He had to keep her calm, so both of them wouldn't topple down the marble staircase. That would end up with a nasty result.

"Damnit Alice, keep still, you'll get both of us killed," he chidded.

"Whatever you pervert!" she yelled.

"Pervert? What am i doing that's-nevermind," Raven said offended by the remark. He'd show her who the pervert was! He smirked at that thought.

"What are you smiling about, Seaweed Head?" Alice growled.

Raven looked up at the certain female who now struggling even more. Her struggling was causing her breasts to rub harp-hazardly against his chest. He felt a certain feeling stir, where is shouldn't be.

He looked down at his groin as if saying. 'Not now and this is the wrong person!'

Alice continued to struggle to get loose, they made it up the stairs without an inicdent. Raven continued to carry the struggling bruenette female to the vacant bedroom, acrossed the hall. As he got to the said room he tossed her down on the plush bed. Yet it did not work out like that; instead of just letting her drop, Alice struggled too much causing Raven to topple on top of her.

"Get off you me you bastard!" she cursed, struggling even more to get free and out from Raven.

Alice's struggling caused something of an adverse effect, instead of making Raven get up. Her twisting and grinding to get loose, caused this said male to get an erection.

Alice felt something hard poking into her stomach? What was that? Could he have gotten and?

"You sick pervert, get the hell off of me!" Alice cursed.

"As if," he grumbled trying to get up. No avail, as soon as he tried to stand and get off of Alice his boot got tangled in the bed-spread and fell more on top of her.

Now Raven's groin was flushed with Alice's causing her to blush a deep shade of red. Alice felt something heated pool in the pit of her stomach. She had no clue what this feeling was.

'Could it be?' she thought scared.

Raven trying to get untangled grinded more into the innocent bruenette, causing Alice to let out a little moan of arousal. This caused Raven to freeze in confusion. Why did Alice just moan? Could she be?

Raven manage to get his leg untangled from the the bed clothes when he climbed off, Alice let out a little moan of disappointment?

'What the hell was up with her?' he pondered, weirded out to the extreme.

Alice's face was red and her skirt had manage to ride up during the tussle. He skirt was pushed up to revealing her stark white panties. (I know they didn't wear them back then, so bite me) Also her shirt had been pushed up to reveal the tops of her breast. Alice might of well had been naked at this point. She should be embarassed by this type of exsposure but she didn't seem to mind. The alcohol had numbed all of her inhibitions. So she wonder if she could actually with Raven?

Raven started to get off of the bed when Alice grabbed his wrist and pulled him ontop her. He fell on her, his lips coliding with hers. Sealing their first kiss ever and Alice's second kiss she ever had. Alice moaned into the kiss, her body heat spiking 20 degrees higher then normal.

Raven's cat-colored eyes widened in shock. How the hell was this going on and did Alice just kiss him? Oh what the hell, he's too drunk to think now. He'll just enjoy the feeling of a young plush body, that was flushed up against his. (don't ask) Gill felt his member tighten at Alice's little sigh. So she was enjoying this. He decided to kick it up to another knotch.

Raven thrusted his tongue into Alice's open mouth causing her to moan and gasp in suprise. The fight for dominance really began. Raven was more expirenced in the art of love making; then the innocent female underneath him. Raven raked his oral muscle against hers causing her to let a little moan of pleasure. As Raven continued to french her, Alice tried to sneak an attack to gain dominace in this coupling. She ran her leg up against his errection, trying to get a reaction out of him. Raven groaned enough to be distracted, Alice pinned him to the bed; not breaking their alochol induced passionate lip-lock. Alice ran her hands down to the bottom of Raven's frilly blouse (yes that's what they were called back then) causing her to yank it above his head and tossing it harp-hazardly on the ground. She saw Raven's bare chest, she ran her hand acrossed it lightly, causing his him to twitch a little bit.

They both were running out of air, so the kiss ended, leaving a line of saliva attached to their lips. Alice was bent over Raven, her breasts where in the right angle for him to nip at, through her top. Raven arched up and landed a kiss on the arch of Alice's neck.

Her purple eyes widened in shock. What was he doing to her? The pool of heat in the base of her stomach was heating up even more.

"Stupid Seaweed head, I'm on top,"she muttered.

"Is that so?" Raven growled in lust.

"Yes that's so, I'm the stronger of the two and I'm going to be dominate," she stated.

"I'm the male, I'm naturally dominate over you," he replied crisply, causing Alice to slap him. But he grabbed on ther her wrist, pulling her on top of him, causing her breasts to crush into his.

"Time to rid you of that ugly shirt," he stated pulling her top off. Some how Alice had manage to leave her boots down stairs.

"Look at your attire Seaweed Head, atleast I don't wear a woman's shirt," she grumbled in protested.

Raven sighed and if he wasn't to far gone in lust he would have argued with her. He pulled her top over head, revealing her breast to him. They were beautifully formed mounds.(another don't even ask) They were firm and the nipples stood out like rippened berrys. (another please don't ask) Raven couldn't wait to taste them, he unconiously licked his lips in anticipation.

Alice looked up at Raven and blushed. On instinct she tried to cover her breasts, but Raven had her arms captured above her head.

"Let go of my arms, you rapist!" she yelled.

"No," was all he said, as he dipped his head down to taste the skin of Alice's breasts. Alice moaned and arched and bowed her back up into his intoxicating touch and heat of his mouth.

Rave continued to suckle on her breast, he used his unoccupied hand to cover the other breast and give a squeeze. Alice closed her eyes and let out a groan. How could he make her feel such things, when she hated him so? She blames it on the wine.

"R-raven," she gasped out as he bit onto he nipple. She groaned and arched up some more. It was as if he was the puppet master and she was the puppet, that he controlled. He continued the assault on her breasts.

Alice let out a little whine and groaned. How could he toture her so? Alice sighed and wiggled some and got her wrists free. She pried his maw off from her breast and pulled it to her lips.

Raven looked at her shocked and groaned as he kissed her back. They both worked in a duo of heated passion and frustration to get the bottom halfs naked. They both groaned as their lower groins made contact. Alice felt the pool of heat grow even more. She looked down at Ravens groin and pondered. 'How would he fit?'

Her big purple eyes opened when she saw that he was hovering above her.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

Raven didn't say a thing as he continued on his quest, he started to kiss down her body when he met at the junction of her thighs. He could smell the musky aroma of her love dew. As he bent down and took her womanhood in his mouth. Alice let out a little squeal, like a stuck pig.

He kept on searching for that little bud that all woman liked to be pleasured. When he found her little jewel, perched in the middle of her heated cavern. Raven latched on to the little nub and sucked on it for dear life. He wanted Alice to peak first, so he could brag about it. Alice arched up and let out a little squeal.

"Don't do that!" she whined,ashamed yet she felt the desire surge through her.

Raven didn't respond he instead, plunged two fingers into her heated core, she was moist and ready for him to take. He wanted her to peak first before he continued on.

"NNahh!" Alice panted as her world came unravled. She arched up like a bow and came undone. Alice reached her firs peak,for the first time in her short life. It felt like a volcano just errupted in her stomach. It felt so intense it brought stars to her eyes. She also felt tears of pleasure slip from her eyes.

Her core let out more mostiure into Raven's mouth and he drank it up greedily. He fumbled with his member placing up to the place where they would soon be joined. "Ready?"

Before he could get an answer out of her. Alice grabbed ahold of his member and began stroking it. Her shy, untrained movements felt good on his heatened skin. It felt so good, if he didn't stop her now it would be his undoing.

He yanked her hand away. She looked up at him shocked. "You don't like?" she asked, shyly.

"No, I do...it's just you're going to undo me," with that he caused Alice to smirk.

He then entered Alice, he met the proof of her innocence. He slowly broke it with out hestation. He was fully sheathed inside of her.

Alice let out a little shout, but Gilbert bent down and kissed her to distract her from the pain. He slowed his hips down, waiting for his partner to get use to the feeling of being invaded.

The pain that Alice was experiencing was nothing that she felt before, it felt like a burning sensation. But she could tolerate it, because she knew what was coming next. The pain and burning went away. She bucked upgainst him.

"Move you damn Seaweed Head," she groaned impatiently.

Raven let out a little chuckle. "Yes, you dumb rabbit," he stated.

As he moved his hips in an angle to where he would hit all the right buttons within her. Raven kept his hips moving thrusting up into Alice till he was fully seated inside of her again, then he pulled out.

Alice groaned at the feeling at being empty. Then Gilbert thrusted back into her. Alice closed her eyes, then opened them half-way slited in lust and passion. Her face held a blush, that she thought would be on there forever. Alice let out a little moan as he hit all the right spot within her core. Alice felt herself become more heated and that familar feeling returning again.

Raven felt Alice's tightness of her insides pulse and get more velvet texture around his cock. He groaned and started to pound into her some more. He felt her tighten like a vice around the knob of his manhood. She felt so good inside like her woman's arousal was an aphrodisac, that he needed and craved. He pondered why it took him to be drunk to do this to her? Normally she would have clawed out his eyes by now. Instead, she was clawing at his back in pleasure. He heard Alice groan some more. He could feel her tighten and knew that she was at her wit's end, close to her second climax of the strange night.

Raven decided to tease her, he pulled out only his head inside of her enterance.

Alice's dark purple eyes snapped open fully and glared at him. How dare he leave her hanging like that!

"Damn you Seaweed head!" she cursed.

"Beg," was all Gilbert said, as he made lazy thrusts inside of her.

"No, I would rather die then beg you!" Alice shouted getting more red.

"Really now?" he taunted, he continued his slow asault on her loins. He was tortuing Alice to no end. Alice let out a little groan and arched up towards him, to get those sparks to return to her stomach's desire pool. He stopped her short by placing a firm hand on her hips. Alice groaned and tried to struggle.

"Beg for it, Alice," Raven said with a dark chuckle.

"Please take me Seaweed head," she said.

He yawned and continued his slow thrust, driving her more insane; then she already was.

"Please Raven, take me and make me yours," she said in lust, not believing the words that slipped out of her mouth.

She couldn't believe what came out of her mouth. She was shocked about what she just said.

Raven let out a little chuckle. "As the lady wishes." Raven thrusted completely inside of Alice and giving her the pounding of her life. Alice screamed as the pleasure seemed to wrack her body. She started to shiver with delight as the feeling became more stronger and harsher in the pit of her stomach. Alice bowed up and snapped reaching the destination of lust that she wanted to reach. Her heated core gripped onto Raven's cock and wouldn't let it go.

Raven let out a litlte groan and felt ther tighten onto him like a vice once more. He had reached his limits with a satisfyed groaned, he came inside of her. Her core milking his manhood deliciously for every seedling that it had. He groaned and colasped on her. Both of the slickened with sweat and panting in exhaustion and desire.

Alice grunted in agreement. As the both passed out from exhaustion not caring who caught them. They slipped into the abyss of dream land...

Next Morning:

"What the hell?" Alice heard Oz stated.

"Shut up Oz, my head feels like I've been hit over the head with a skillet," she groaned turning over.

"Uh Alice wake up!" he shouted.

Her eyes snapped opened and found a sleeping and very naked Raven in her bed. She also happened to not be wearing a stitch of clothing.

"What the hell?" she shouted.

Raven groan and woke up. "What Oz-" he was cut off when he saw Alice naked in bed with him. "How the hell did-"

"You slept with with her," Oz said laughing his ass off.

"Shut up!" both Alice and Raven said in a blushing union.

Alice turn to face him. "You ever tell anyone about this, I'll make sure to cut it off and then kill you,"

Raven nodded in agreement. "Agreeded, I wouldn't want to soil my reputation,"

Alice growled and glared at him. "Seaweed Head, I hate you!"

"Whatever Stupid Rabbit, I guess you do look better when I'm drunk," He said.

Oz was rolling on the floor laughing and holding his sides. "This is too rich, wait till-"

They both turned to face Oz. "If you tell anyone we'll have you killled!" they yell. You could actually see the fire and brimstone rising up from their eyes.

"Okay," Oz said gulping in fear.

"I can't belive I slept with you," Raven groaned.

"Well you look better when I'm drunk.

They all got dressed and went down stair for breakfast, trying to forget the advents of last nights affair...

XXX

**Fin: The End. (Hides under a table) (corny ending I know)**

**A/N: Uh that didn't turn out too bad did it? I'm out of pratice when if comes to lemons... Um I just had this idea pop in my head and it wouldn't go away. I tried to make this lemon as nonpervese and perverted at the same time. Well I hope you enjoyed this little story that came out of my head. I had to end it on a light note. Anways I hope you enjoyed it, please review and drop a comment or even flame me and tell me how bad it sucked. I really don't care. I'm proud of this little crack-pot brain child fan fiction. Though the creator of Pandora hearts would have me drawn and quartered.**

**Syanara: **

**Butterflyinc**


End file.
